


summer storms

by magicinourfingertips



Series: attack on titan oneshots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, F/M, LEVI IS A LITTLE OOC, Love Triangles, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicinourfingertips/pseuds/magicinourfingertips
Summary: When lightning and thunder clashes, there is always someone with a burn. Someone with a wound to heal, someone with the medication needed to heal and a caged beast waiting to erupt.





	summer storms

In the midst of their conversation, he stops. Reaches out to brush away her bangs, present her a flower and stare.

This isn’t usually in the nature of Eren’s brash behaviour. She swears there is something different. 

Maybe it’s not the time to mention that Historia has been sticking around for more ‘walks in town’ when they get free time.

She mentions it anyways. 

“That’s none of your business. You and Levi keep secrets from me as well so why can’t I,” he snaps back. She feels herself recoil, stepping back into the routine ‘don’t know don’t care’ attitude. She fixes his hair, shirt and leaves without another word.

How had their relationship become this never ending cycle of a summer storm?

When lightning and thunder clashes, there is always someone with a burn. Someone with a wound to heal, someone with the medication needed to heal and a caged beast waiting to erupt. In this case, it is hard to determine who’s who with all of the ruckas going on.

* * *

She feels like she’s missing something in the usual swing of events. Go to Levi for early training sessions, meet with Armin and Eren for lunch then go for mission briefs or train- yet there is a sinking feeling in her stomach that the wet metallic tang of blood cannot wash away.

She wipes away the string of blood clinging furiously to the bruise that’s blooming on her cheek, warm eyes begging Levi to continue their training so that she would forget the tender nothings in her stomach.

He had given her a cup of tea this morning. He had given her a cup of tea.

“You’re hurt,” her captain murmurs as he took a step up instead. Using a hand to gently trace her bruise, he takes his time in bringing her closer until she leans into his warmth, then he kisses her.

She flinches, turns tail and runs out of the training room.

Levi doesn’t show up for rounds. She hears the sounds of wet sniffling all throughout training.

* * *

Behind closed doors, Levi weeps into his pillowcase in the silence.

Behind closed doors, Eren wails into the arms of his best friend wetly.

Both do not desire more than her attention.

**Author's Note:**

> *sad noises*


End file.
